A New Game
by TWEWYfan1
Summary: My first fanfic. Rated T to be safe. It's basically about me trying to survive the Reapers' Game and come back to life, and I might with the help of some new friends: Neku, Joshua, and other characters . Might have an OC. NO GAY PAIRINGS. Some NekuXShiki.
1. The Reapers' Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY.**

_Chapter 1: The Reapers' Game_

Setting: The Scramble Crossing Time: 9:00 a.m. Day: 1

(I start to wake up.)

Me: [Ow…why does my head hurt?...]

[Where am I?]

(I walk up to someone.)

Me: Excuse me. Would you mind telling me what this place is?

?: …

Me: [The person seems to be ignoring me.]

Me: Um…hello?

(No reply still.)

Me: Hey! Don't ignore me!

?: That person can't hear you. No one except other Players and Reapers can.

(I turned around to see a boy that appeared to be about the same age as me with spiky orange hair and blue eyes.)

Me: Why? What are Players and Reapers?

?: In the Reapers' Game, Players like you have to form a pact with another Player to become partners so you can survive the week of having to do missions, defeating Noise, etc.

Me: What are Noise?

?: Reapers try to erase Players by using Noise. They are animal-like creatures that you have to erase in order to survive. In the game, sometimes your mission involves erasing certain types or a certain amount.

Me: And if I don't complete the missions?

?: You'll be erased.

Me: So, it's basically 'erase or be erased'?

?: Pretty much.

Me: How do I erase Noise?

?: Do I have to explain everything? [sigh]

Me: Sorry. I'm just really confused. I don't know how I got myself into this situation…

?: …It's alright. I understand. I had to deal with this once.

Me: Had to? You mean…you're not a Player anymore?..

?: Yeah.

Me: Then how can you hear me?

(He shrugged)

Me: This is so… weird. How did I become a Player?

(He turned away from me.)

?: You don't want to know.

Me: Yes. I do.

?: Trust me. You don't. It doesn't matter. Just focus on finding a partner and winning the game.

Me: Why won't you tell me?

?: Because that's all you'll be focused on instead of trying to win so you can come back to life-

Me: I... died?

?: …Yeah.


	2. What a jerk!

_Chapter 2: What a jerk!_

Setting: Still at the Scramble Crossing Time: 10:00 a.m. Day: 1

(He started to walk away)

Me: Wait!

(He turned around)

?: What?

Me: You haven't answered all of my questions yet.

?: What makes you think I'm going to! I had to figure some stuff out on my own, so why can't you!

Me: What's wrong with you? You're just going to walk away from someone that needs your help?

?: That's not very nice, Neku.

(Another teenage boy with gray hair and purple eyes seemed to appear out of nowhere.)

Neku: Oh, great! Now you're here!

?: Do you always have to be so rude?

Neku: Shut up, Joshua!

Joshua: [sigh] Apparently so.

Neku: Why are you here?

Joshua: What? Just because I'm the Composer and I'm in charge of watching over Shibuya doesn't mean I can't take a little break and talk to a friend.

Neku: We were partners once, but I never said we were friends.

Joshua: That hurts. That really hurts.

(Neku rolled his eyes)

Me: [Should I just leave? I got plenty of information for now.]

(I started to walk away)

Joshua: Now look what you've done. She's leaving.

Neku: Good. That's one less person I have to deal with.

Me: [What's wrong with him? I don't know why he's being a jerk all of a sudden, at first he was nice and actually explained things to me, then he started being rude and yelled at me. What a jerk!]


	3. Partners

_Chapter 3: Partners_

Setting: at the Hachiko statue Time: 10:30 a.m. Day: 1

(My phone starts ringing.)

Me: What now?

(I looked at the screen.)

Message:

Defeat all Noise within your current area within 20 minutes or face erasure.

Me: What? But I don't have a partner yet, and I don't know how to fight these things! What am I going to do?

(I could see the Noise now for the first time, and they were starting to surround me.)

?: Make a pact with me.

(I turned around to see who it was.)

Me: Huh? Why are you here?

Joshua: To help of course.

Me: But why? Aren't you the Composer? [I don't know what the Composer is, well I know that he's in charge of watching over Shibuya, but I'm guessing he's also the one that's in charge of the Reapers' Game. If he is, why would he help a Player?]

Joshua: Do you want my help or not?

Me: Alright. Sure. [Not like I really have a choice. My only other option is to be erased.]

Joshua: Ok then. Make a pact with me.

Me: Ok. I accept.

(All of a sudden there was a blinding flash of light, and after it disappeared I felt power rushing through me.)

Joshua: Now that that's done, we should take care of these Noise. We only have ten minutes left.

Me: Alright. Let's do thi- wait I don't know how to erase them!

Joshua: It's simple. Just use a psych.

Me: I don't know what that is!

Joshua: You have some pins, right?

Me: Um…yeah.

(I took out some pins out of my purse)

Joshua: Every pin has a psych. You just have to figure out what it does. Use your imagination.

Me: [This one has a fire symbol on it, so-]

(But that thought was cut short as the bat Noise swooped down to attack me.)

Joshua: Look out!

Me: Ahhh!

(I held the pin out in front of me like a shield and imagined that the bats would catch on fire and disappear, which I think was kinda stupid, but what can I say, I panicked!)

(Before I knew what was happening, the bats actually went up in flames and vanished.)

Me: Whoa! Did I do that?

Joshua: Yep. Good job, you took care of them all by yourself.

Me: Is that it?

Joshua: I believe so. Congratulations at completing your first mission.

Me: Twenty minutes for a few Noise?

Joshua: It might have been different if you were in a different area, so consider yourself lucky that they were just bat Noise.

(I sighed, relieved that I was given such an easy mission.)

Me: [Well, it is the first day. I was lucky…this time.]

I guess so, but thanks anyway for helping me.

Joshua: No problem. We are partners now after all.

Me: Right. So…what now?

Joshua: We just rest until tomorrow.

(I suddenly felt really tired and passed out.)


	4. Introductions

_Chapter 4: Introductions _

Setting: the Scramble crossing…again? Time: 10:00 a.m. Day: 2

(When I finally woke up, I saw that Joshua was already awake.)

(He giggled.)

Joshua: Well, it's about time you woke up.

(I yawned.)

Me: What time is it?

(My phone rang.)

Joshua: Time for our next mission, apparently.

Me: [Great…]

(I looked at the screen.)

Message:

Find the 'special' Noise and erase it, or…well you know the consequences.

Me: 'Special' Noise?

(I turned around to Joshua, hoping for an explanation.)

Joshua: Hmmm…[A Special Noise…does that mean-]

Me: Hello?...Hey! Snap out of it!

(He looked at me, he seemed kinda startled, but that quickly vanished.)

Joshua: Sorry about that. Anyways, let's go- wait a second. I almost forgot. I don't know your name.

Me: Oh! Sorry. My name's Chloe.

Joshua: It's fine. Nice to meet you, Chloe. I'm Yoshiya Kiryu, but you can call me Joshua.

(He smiled at me.)

Me: Nice to meet you, too… [I kinda already knew YOUR name, but ok.]

Joshua: Well, now that the introductions are taken care of, we should get going.

Me: Right.


	5. Lunch Time!

_Note:_ I'm including 2 settings in this one, so that it's not too short.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 5: Lunch Time!<span>_

Setting: Dogenzaka Time: 12:00 Day: 2

Me: We've been searching for two hours.

(My stomach growled.)

(Joshua giggled.)

Joshua: If you're hungry we should head to the Ramen Don.

Me: What about the mission? [Sure, I'm hungry. But I don't want to be erased!]

Joshua: Don't worry about it. We weren't given a time limit.

(I looked at the message on my phone again.)

Me: [He's right. There is no time limit. How strange…]

(My stomach growled again.)

(He giggled again, and I blushed.)

Me: Ok. Let's go.

* * *

><p>Setting: inside the Ramen Don Time: 12:10 Day: 2<p>

(We already ordered and are just talking and waiting.)

Me: So…what's the plan after this?

Joshua: Don't worry about it.

(The waiter came back with our order.)

Waiter: Enjoy!

Me and Joshua: Thank you.

(We both ordered shio ramen.)

(I started eating.)

(I was eating sort of quick. 1. Because I was hungry and 2. Because I wanted to get back to the mission and finish it as soon as possible.)

(Joshua was looking at me and frowning.)

Me: What?

Joshua: What's with the rush?

Me: Well, we still have a mission y'know.

(He looked kinda mad now.)

Joshua: You need to learn to relax. There are other Players. Let them handle this one.

(Now I was mad.)

Me: If I want to come back to life, and I do, I have to do my best on every mission. This may be just a game to you, but not to me. I won't let other people do the work for me, or let anyone stand in my way!

(He seemed impressed at first… then…sad?)

(I started to calm down.)

Joshua: You have no idea what kind of challenge you're up against… [Taboo Noise will attack a Player or even a Reaper relentlessly.]

Me: Well…with the Composer, you, as my partner, I'm sure we can do it.

(I smiled at him, hoping to cheer him up.)

(He shrugged.)

(I sighed, and went back to finishing my shio ramen.)


	6. Him again?

_Chapter 6: Him again?_

Setting: inside the Ramen Don Time: 12:25

(A loud yell came from outside.)

(I turned to look out the window, and saw one kangaroo, one bat, and one crab Noise, and two people, but the Noise looked kinda different, and seemed a lot more vicious than before.)

Me: … [Wait, what am I doing sitting here? They are being attacked and need help!]

(I turned to Joshua who apparently noticed them too.)

Joshua: Well, look at that. Two players found them already.

Me: Yeah, and there about to be erased. Come on let's go!

Joshua: Where to?

(I glared at him.)

Me: [Wow. Where do you think? Is he just pretending to be confused to annoy me?] Out there to help them of course!

Joshua: (sigh) [It's no use arguing with her. She'll probably go with or without me, so…] Well, what are we waiting for?

(I was confused now.)

Me: [What?]

Joshua: Are we going?

Me: …Yeah, let's go.

* * *

><p>Setting: Dogenzaka Time: 12:35<p>

?: They're really strong…

?: What… the heck is… going on! I thought we… beat…the game…

?: I don't know, Neku.

Neku: I don't know…how much longer…I…can fight…Shiki.

Shiki: You've got to… hang in there, Neku…!

Joshua: I thought you would put up more of a fight. I'm disappointed in you.

(Joshua smirked.)

Me: [What! It's him again?]

(Neku glared at Joshua.)

Neku: Go away!

(Joshua pretended to be surprised.)

Joshua: I came here to help and this is how you treat me?

Neku: Help? You brought me back into the game!

(Joshua shrugged.)

Neku: Why you little-

Shiki: Neku, we don't have time to argue! Like it or not, we need as much help as we can get!

(Neku was a little surprised by her sudden outburst, but realizing he didn't have many options, nodded in agreement.)

Neku: (sigh) [Great. Here we go.]


	7. Weird mission

_Chapter 7: Weird Mission_

Setting: Dogenzaka still Time: 12:40 Day: 2

(We all fought and defeated the noise in no time. It was so easy because there was four of us and only three of them.)

Me: I told you so! I told you that we could beat them! I don't know what you were so worried about before, Joshua.

(He shrugged.)

Joshua: Well, now that that is taken care of-

Neku: Forget it! You're not getting away that easily! I still have questions for you-

(Joshua yawned.)

Joshua: Sorry, but that will have to wait until tomorrow.

(Suddenly everyone collapsed, including me, and we all drifted off into the depths of sleep.)

* * *

><p>Setting: the Scramble Crossing (for the third time) Time: 11:00 Day: 3<p>

(I eventually woke up to Neku and Joshua arguing, even though it was actually Neku yelling at Joshua and Joshua ignoring his rudeness and talked more calmly.)

Neku: Why did you bring me back into this? I already won the game once-

(Joshua noticed that I was awake.)

(He smirked.)

Joshua: Well good morning, sleepyhead.

(I blushed.)

Me: What time is it?

Joshua: 11:05.

Me: 11:05!

Joshua: Well, now it's 11:06.

Me: That's not funny. What about the mission?

Neku: There isn't one yet.

(I glared at him.)

Me: Thanks, but I didn't ask you.

Neku: What's your problem?

Me: [Oh, I don't know, Mr. Attitude.]

(I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.)

(He growled at me.)

(My phone rang.)

_Message:_

_Get to know your partner._

(I was confused.)

Me: What?

(Joshua looked at the message.)

Joshua: Well that's an interesting mission.

Me: So…what? We just tell each other about ourselves.

(Joshua shrugged.)

Shiki: Wow. Talk about an easy mission.

(Everyone was startled by her sudden appearance.)

Neku: Shiki! Don't do that!

(She laughed, and I couldn't help laughing too.)

(He glared at us.)

Shiki: Sorry Neku.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>** I decided that each day there will be a different Game Master. This one should be really easy to figure out, but towards the end I will reveal who all of them are.**


	8. More Introductions

Note: Not exactly one of my best chapters, but hey! This is my first fanfic! And anyways…for anyone who didn't know or couldn't figure it out, the Game Master this time is Mr. Hanekoma. As for the other two…I'll tell you later. Just keep reading to find out. And sorry I took so long to update!

_Chapter 8: More Introductions_

Setting: the Scramble Crossing Time: 11:15 Day: 3

Me: So…who's going first?

(I looked around at everyone. Joshua shrugged. Shiki was looking at Neku, who seemed to be very irritated.)

Neku: This is stupid.

Me: It's still a mission.

(He glared at me.)

Neku: I don't care!

Shiki: Neku…

(Neku looked at Shiki apologetically.)

Neku: Sorry…

(There was a long silence.)

…

…

…

Neku: Alright. I'll start.

(Everyone looked at him.)

Neku: My name is Neku. I'm fifteen. And…ok who's next?

(Everyone face-palmed.)

Me: That's it?

Shiki: Come on, Neku! You have to say more than that!

(Neku sighed.)

Neku: [Fine.]

(So we all listened to him talk about himself, his past experience in the game, and…I don't know what else 'cause I fell asleep eventually. I can't listen to long speeches without falling asleep.)

Shiki: Wake up!

(I jolted up and looked around.)

(Everyone except Neku laughed.)

(I yawned.)

Me: Is it over?

Shiki: Yeah.

Joshua: Who's next?

Shiki: Me.

(Once again after a seemingly never ending speech about: fashion, designing stuff, and shopping, I fell asleep, but this time I wasn't the only one.)

Shiki: Hey!

(I jolted up again and glared at Shiki.)

Me: Aaaahhhh! Will you quit waking me up like that?!

Shiki: Well, when I'm talking, I want everyone listening to what I have to say!

(Then we heard snoring.)

(We both looked around to find that Neku was asleep.)

(Joshua laughed.)

Joshua: I guess Chloe wasn't the only one not paying attention.


	9. Idiotic Arguement

_Chapter 9: Idiotic Argument_

Setting: the Scramble Crossing Time: 12:30 Day: 3

(After a half an hour of yelling at Neku, he still wouldn't wake up.)

Me: Man, he's a deep sleeper.

(Joshua looked at us like we were idiots.)

Joshua: Honestly, I can't believe you haven't figured it out.

(He walked over to Neku and yanked his headphones off his head.)

(Neku woke up immediately.)

Neku: Give them back!

(He snatched them back from Joshua.)

(I face-palmed.)

Joshua: See. Easy.

(Shiki then started yelling at Neku about falling asleep during her speech.)

Neku: S-sorry, Shiki!

Shiki: What's the point of doing this if no one's going to listen!

Joshua: I guess that's what makes it a challenge.

Neku: I already know about Shiki. She loves fashion, trends, and her stuffed pig.

(Shiki was now madder than before.)

Shiki: Mr. Mew is a CAT! Not a pig!

Neku: It looks like a pig to me.

(She glared at him.)

Shiki: Cat!

(He smirked.)

Neku: Pig.

Shiki: Cat!

Neku: Pig.

(They continued their argument.)

Me: [Are they seriously arguing over what kind of stuffed animal she has? Wow.]

Shiki: Cat!

Neku: Pig.

Shiki: Cat!

Neku: Pig.

Me: Donkey!

Shiki and Neku: What?

(Joshua burst out laughing.)

**I love the end of this chapter! It was my best friends' idea for me to yell "donkey!"**


	10. Reunion

_Chapter 10: Reunion_

Setting: same place as the last chapter Time: 1:30 Day: 3…still

(Shiki glared at Joshua.)

Shiki: This isn't funny!

(He eventually stopped laughing, and wiped away a tear from under his eye.)

Joshua: You two were arguing over something so stupid. I couldn't help it.

(Neku looked at me confused.)

Neku: Donkey?...Really?

Me: What? I thought it would be funny.

(Joshua looked off somewhere.)

Joshua: Mr. H. You sure came up with an entertaining mission.

?: I try.

(Suddenly a guy came out of nowhere, or so it seemed. He was tall and had short black hair.)

(I gasped, and thinking that he was a Reaper, tried to find a pin in my purse so I could defend myself.)

(He turned to me and laughed.)

?: Calm down. I'm not here to fight.

(I looked at him confused.)

(Joshua giggled.)

Joshua: He's not a Reaper. It's fine. This is-

Mr. H: Sanae Hanekoma, but everyone calls me Mr. H.

(Joshua was mad for being interrupted.)

(Mr. H turned around.)

Mr. H: Sorry, boss.

(Joshua shrugged.)

Neku: Hey, Mr. H.

(He turned to Neku.)

Mr. H: Oh, hey Phones. How've you been?

Neku: Well, I'm back in the game, so…not good.

Mr. H: How'd that happen?

(Neku now was furious.)

Neku: Because that idiot must've killed me again and brought me back here!

(He pointed at Joshua.)

**I'm going to leave it there for a while for the suspense to take full effect. You readers are in for a surprise in the next chapter! Please keep reading and review!**


	11. Guilty or Not Guilty

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school and projects and stuff. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

_Chapter 11: Guilty or Not Guilty_

(Joshua giggled.)

Joshua: You already fulfilled your purpose last time you were here. What reason would I have for bringing you back?

Neku: How the heck should I know!

Joshua: Well, it wasn't me this time.

Neku: You're lying!

(Joshua was now serious.)

Joshua: I'm really not.

(Neku looked at him with a surprised expression.)

Neku: …Really?...

Joshua: Yes.

Neku: [I wonder who did then…]

(Joshua shrugged.)

Joshua: Who knows.

(Neku's angry expression returned.)

Neku: Stay out of my head!

(Mr. H got in between them.)

Mr. H: Come on now guys. Let's all get along. Besides you have a mission to complete, don't you?

Me: Not anymore.

(Everyone turned to me.)

Neku: How is that possible? We didn't have a time limit.

Me: Looks like someone else completed it for us though.

(I pointed to a pair of teens that had collapsed on the ground and appeared to be asleep.)

(Joshua smirked.)

Joshua: I thought you wanted to complete every mission yourself.

(I was serious.)

Me: This will be the only one that I don't.

Joshua: Are you sure?

Me: Yes. I am. I will get through this. I have to.

Joshua: Why?

Me: To see- ow! My head… Why…does…it hurt now…?

(I suddenly had flashbacks of some people, but it was kinda fuzzy.)

Me: My family…my friends…I can't really remember much about them now…No! I have to! I have to remember! What happened to my memory?

(Everyone looked at me sympathetically, except for Joshua.)

Joshua: Rules are rules. Your memory of them is your entry fee.

(I was shocked.)

Me: What?

Neku: You monster! I bet you think that this is funny that an innocent girl just lost her life and now her memory!

(I turned to Neku.)

Me: [Is he actually standing up for me?]

Neku: The real reason for the game isn't for your amusement; it's a chance for people to get their lives back! Stop making people suffer like this!

(Joshua sighed.)

Joshua: You're such a hypocrite.

Neku: What?

Joshua: At first, you didn't care about anyone. Now you're trying to protect everyone.

Neku: People can change Joshua, except for you. You are still the same jerk that you were a year ago.

Joshua: Need I remind you that I became her partner and am protecting her from being erased.

(He pointed at me.)

Joshua: But you let her walk away, partner less and defenseless against the dangers that await her during the game.

**Please review!**


	12. A Memory Returns

_Chapter 12: A memory returns_

(Neku was speechless.)

Neku: I…-but I-

Joshua: But what? Did or didn't you?

(I stood between them.)

Me: That's enough Joshua.

(Joshua was surprised.)

Joshua: You're standing up for him?

Me: He stood up for me.

(Joshua smirked.)

Joshua: So you're going to fight your own partner?

Me: Why did you choose to be my partner?

(Joshua shrugged.)

Me: I want a real answer.

Joshua: You never answered my question. I asked first.

Me: If you don't answer my question, I will!

Joshua: Alright.

…

Me: Well?

Joshua: Well what? The deal was for me to not answer your question and you answer mine.

Me: NO IT WASN'T! The deal was: if you don't answer my question, I will fight you!

Joshua: Hmm… I really don't feel like doing either.

(Joshua yawns.)

Joshua: I'll have to think about it…tomorrow.

Me: Tomorrow?

(I felt sleepy all of a sudden.)

Me: No. Not. Yet…

(I collapsed.)

* * *

><p><span>My Dream<span>

Me: Bye Mom! I'm going to school!

Mom: Bye Chloe! Have a great first day!

Me: Thank you!

(I ran to make it there on time. I've never been late before and I'm not gonna start today.)

Me: [After school, I have to explore this place. I mean since I just moved here I want to see what it's like. Shibuya. It's so crowded. There are so many people. There are lots of buildings and places to shop. C'mon Chloe! You need to focus on getting to school. Oh man, I'm almost late.]

Two minutes later.

Me: [So. Tired. Have. To. Stop.]

(I was so tired that I didn't realize that I was in the middle of the road.)

(A car suddenly comes driving towards me at a very high speed. I look up and see it, but I can't move.)

(I close my eyes waiting for it to run me over, but when I opened them I was on the other side on the sidewalk.)

Me: What…just happened?...

(I looked at the road where I should have died. The car stopped.)

Me: [But how?]

?: Are you alright?

(I turned to see a gray-haired boy with purple eyes looking at me with concern.)

Me: I-I-I'm ok.

(He giggled.)

?: Be more careful alright. That was close.

(He looked relieved.)

Me: O-ok. [Did he save me?]

?: So what's your name?

Me: Chloe.

?: Well, my name is-

* * *

><p>(He didn't get to finish the sentence. I woke up.)<p>

**Yay! I'm starting to regain my once lost memories! What will happen next? Keep reading and you'll see! Bye!**


	13. Another Reunion

_Chapter 13: Another Reunion_

Day 4

(I wake up at the scramble crossing, but everyone else is asleep, and Mr. H is gone.)

Joshua: Sleep well?

(His voice startled me. I thought he was asleep like everyone else. He laughed at my reaction.)

Me: Yeah, I guess.

Joshua: Have any memories come back yet?

Me: Huh? [Oh. The dream was a memory.] No. Why do you ask?

Joshua: I'm just curious. Neku got some of his memories back during the game by scanning my mind. I'm just making sure that you're not trying to cheat in the game too.

Me: No. I'm not going to cheat. I'm winning this game fair and square. [I'm not really cheating. That memory just came to me. Anyway, was the boy that saved me Joshua? It looked like him. I want to ask, but if I do then he'll know that I remembered something.]

(Joshua checked his phone.)

Joshua: It's 9:30. Well, I think it's about time that everyone should wake up.

(He pushed a button on his phone and suddenly a vending machine came crashing down next to everyone. They all sat up screaming.)

Neku: What was that for Joshua?

(Joshua walked over to the vending machine and grabbed a bottle of water.)

Joshua: What? I was thirsty.

Neku: So you summoned a vending machine to come crashing down next to us? You could've hurt or killed us!

Joshua: Oh, relax. Everyone's fine. You need to stop overreacting, Neku.

Neku: Shut up!

(While they continued to argue, I went over to the fallen vending machine and grabbed a bottle of water. I kept thinking about the dream. I was pretty sure that the boy was Joshua, but why did he save me? Eventually, Shiki stopped the fight and everything was finally calm again.)

Shiki: Guys! Our mission is going to show up any second. We don't have time for this.

(And then our phones start ringing.)

Me: Wow, Shiki. You must be psychic or something.

(We all started laughing, and then remembered we have a new mission to focus on.)

_Mission:_

_Go to 104. The real mission will be given there. You have 10 minutes to get there._

Me: Real mission?

Joshua: We only have ten minutes. We should get going.

(Everyone nodded, and we set off to get to 104…until Neku hit a wall.)

Neku: Ow! Not again. I'm sick of these things!

(Shiki ran to him.)

Shiki: Are you ok Neku?

Neku: Yeah. I'll be fine.

Joshua: That's what you get for not being careful.

(I couldn't help laughing. Joshua laughed too. Neku glared at us.)

?: If you want to get through defeat these noise.

(We turned to see a reaper wearing a red hoodie with a few noise surrounding him. We were prepared to fight when a boy and a girl on a skateboard came flying towards us and the wall.)

?: Look out, yo!

(We quickly got out of the way as he fell off his skateboard and hit the wall face-first. The girl fell off too, but Neku caught her before she hit the ground.)

?: Ow! What's with all the stupid walls showin' up!

?: Beat. You have to be more careful next time.

Beat: Yeah. I know. Sorry, Rhyme.

Neku: Beat? Rhyme? You're in the game again too?

Beat: Yeah. So Phones, how've you been?

Rhyme: It's been a while. It's good to see everyone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. They finally show up. The entire group is in the game now! Please keep reading and review!<strong>


	14. Change

**Hey readers! It's been a while, but I've had a bit of Writer's Block lately, and I'm now back in school. Great… That might make it a bit harder for me to update. Sorry… Now I'm going to be doing this chapter in paragraph form, so there is more detail and later I'll go back and change the others to paragraph form. That's basically all I have to say for now so let's start the chapter.**

_Chapter 14: Change _

"Hey! I'm still here!" the reaper shouted, interrupting the reunion. We all turned around. "We know." I said. Then I used the pyrokinesis pin to burn the noise until they vanished. "Done. That was too easy." I yawned. He laughed. "Just wait. Won't be 'too easy' soon." he said with a smirk. He removed the wall and left.

_What does he mean by that? _I wondered. "Well, what are we waitin' for? We got a mission to do!" Beat shouted. He started running to get to 104. "Wait, Beat!" Rhyme shouted, running after him. I was going to run after them when Joshua stopped me. "You know this is probably a trap." He said. "Well, if it is we have to help them."

"Chloe's right! We can't leave Beat and Rhyme to be erased, and if we don't go we'll be erased for not completing the mission." Shiki said. She looked at Neku, and he nodded. Then they both went to catch up to Beat and Rhyme. "I'm going too." I said. "Not without your partner. Or do you WANT to be erased?" He smirked, thinking that that would end the argument.

I started laughing. "Is the Composer scared?" I asked with a smirk. He glared at me. "What are you talking about?" "The trap. Are you scared of the trap, if there is one?" He didn't say anything. He looked like he was lost in thought. He sighed. _I think now is the time to explain. _"You're not ready." he said.

"What?" I was confused. "I said 'You're not ready.'." "Ready for what?" I asked curiously. "To face him." He looked really angry, but not at me. "Who and WHAT are you talking about?" I yelled. I shook my head. "Never mind. You're coming with me to 104! We're running out of time!" I grabbed his hand and started running. He almost tripped, and then started running too.

We arrived right on time. There weren't that many Players, maybe about 20. "I can't believe you're in the Game too, Eri! What happened? Who's your partner?" I turned to see Shiki talking to pink-haired girl. Neku, Beat, and Rhyme were next to her. "Um, do I know you?" Eri asked. Tears filled Shiki's eyes. "What do you mean? Of course you do! I'm Shiki! Remember?" "No. I'm sorry, I don't." She said apologetically.

Then they all noticed us as we walked over to them. Shiki ran over to Joshua, glaring at him. "Give her memory back to her! Now!" "I can't. Not now." he said. "Why not!" she shouted at him. "One, calm down. Two, say please. Three, she has to survive the Game like everyone else. And four, like I was trying to explain to Chloe earlier, I'm not really the Composer anymore." "What!" everyone yelled. "Just let me explain- "No, I think I'll do the explaining, stupid radian." Someone said from somewhere high up.

We all looked around. Then we saw a guy holding a megaphone on top of the 104 building. He jumped off, landing gracefully on the ground. "What the heck! How is HE here?" Neku said, shocked. He turned to Joshua. "I thought you erased him!" "I thought so as well." he replied.

"Shows what YOU know! You zeros are so zetta slow. Yes, I survived. I'M the Composer now!" "WHAT!" everyone repeated. "Not for long. I'm going to regain my position as Composer soon." Joshua said. "Yeah? When?" Joshua didn't reply. The guy looked at me and the others. "Still need to find people to help you? Are you still THAT weak?" Joshua glared at him. "Well, anyways I should be giving you all your real mission- "You know the rules Sho. One mission per day, and you told us to come here." Joshua corrected. "You forget that I'M the Composer now. I make the rules. Things are going to be VERY different." Sho said with an evil grin.

**The villain has been introduced now. How he became the Composer will be explained later. What will happen next? Keep reading to find out, and please review!**


	15. Confusion

_Chapter 15: Confusion_

"I think it's about time you were subtracted from the equation." He turned to the crowd of Players. "Now listen up! Your mission is to erase them! You have no time limit, but you can't escape so you don't have many options. Erase them or be stuck here." he yelled into his megaphone while pointing at me and the others except for Joshua. "Meanwhile, I have one last problem to solve."

He pointed at Joshua. "Meet me at the scramble, where you shall be eliminated once and for all!" He shouted before disappearing.

The Players surrounded us. "It's either you or us. Sorry…" one of them said. It was that pink-haired girl. Shiki's 'friend'. Shiki burst into tears. "Why? Why did all of this have to happen…" she whispered. Neku stood by her, ready to fend off any attacks. They came closer, each preparing to strike.

"Stop!" We all turned to see-

"Mr. H?!" we all shouted. Then a blinding light enveloped us.

Wildkat

I eventually woke up in a booth at some café. "Huh? Where am I?! Where is everyone?!" "Hey! Chill! We're here!" Beat popped up from the booth on the other side and scared me. "Ahhh! Beat!" He laughed.

"Ha! You should've seen the look on your face! Hahaha!" "Beat. Now isn't the time for jokes." Mr. H approached us. "What's going on? How'd we get here?!" "I froze time, and brought you all here." I looked around. "Where's Joshua?" He hesitated. "…Joshua is buying us some time." "Time…for what?" I asked curiously.

…

_The light vanished._

_"Thanks for the help." Joshua said. He starts to walk away. "So, you're facing him again so soon?" Joshua stops. "I guess. I have to keep her safe for now." "Are you sure about this?" Joshua sighs. "Yeah. I'm done trying to avoid the inevitable. Plus, I'm becoming tired of this. It's about time I gave it up."_

_..._

"You need to leave Shibuya." "What?! Why?!" … "Why?!" … "Mr.H! Please tell me." … "What's going on Mr. H?!" I yelled, frustrated from a lack of answers. He sighed. "You don't need to know. Trust me. It's better that you don't know. For now." "But-Never mind." I walked to the door. "I'll find Joshua. Maybe I can get answers then."

I dashed out the door before anyone could stop me.

**I should have the next part done soon. Please keep reading and please review!**

**I forgot to say this before: this story is close to the end. There will be a bad ending and a good ending. I don't know which one I'll post first yet.**


End file.
